bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Dragonoid/Image Gallery
Anime Dan Intermission Screen.png|Fusion Dragonoid and Dan on the Intermission Screen Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.14.16 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid and Dan 394px-Fusion_dragonoid_ball_form.jpg|Fusion dragonoid in close ball form Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 12.36.41 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid jumping Fusion Dragonoid 1.png Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 12.38.42 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 11.32.02 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid with Defendtrix Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.18.17 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to go inside the hub of Dragonoid Destroyer Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.16.50 AM.png|Fusion Dragonoid in Dragonoid Destroyer DragovsReptakSwordDuel.gif|Fusion Dragonoid vs Reptak sword duel Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.28.56 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using Dragon Spur Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.21.23 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid vs. Reptak Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.23.27 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid and Dan Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.02.22 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in ball form and Dan Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.30.09 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid was grappled py Coredegon (notice Fusion Dragonoid's computer graphics) Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.32.23 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to get up Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.35.49 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid looking at Dragonoid Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.18.27 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.09.24 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to use Dragon Trasher Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.33.30 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid alongside with Dan Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 6.03.17 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in ball form at Dan's shoulder Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.58.12 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in ball form FusionDragonoid1.jpg|Fusion Dragonoid 2011-08-15_0048.png|Fusion Dragonoid charging the power of the Gate fd.jpg|Drago use the power of the Gate FusionDragonoid2.jpg|Drago about to use the power of the Gate Screen Shot 2011-08-23 at 9.05.32 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using power of the Gate dragonoid3.png 2011-08-15_0051.png 2011-08-15_0049.png 2011-08-15_0047.png fusion_real_form.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 5.42.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.56.09 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid with Jaakor and Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.03.04 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid looking at the Nonet Bakugan Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 4.26.16 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to fall down Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.13.22 PM.JPG|Reptak protecting Fusion Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.19.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.17.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.17.13 PM.JPG Prodigal7.PNG|Jaakor, Reptak, Radizen, Roxtor, and Fusion Dragonoid Prodigal32.PNG 1089.jpg|Jaakor, Reptak, Radizen, Roxtor, and Fusion Dragonoid 1087.jpg|Reptak, Jaakor, and Fusion Dragonoid jumping 195.jpg|Jaakor, Reptak, Radizen and Fusion Dragonoid 1334.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in ball form 1332.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-29 at 1.21.02 PM.JPG 1373.JPG 318.jpg|Fusion Dragonoid in ball form 327.jpg CTD8.JPG CTD3.JPG Drago and defendtrix.PNG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.10.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.29.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.28.49 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.27.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 8.13.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-16 at 9.43.37 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-22 at 6.26.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 2.05.51 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to use Dragon Eternal Force Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 2.03.56 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.42.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-09 at 6.20.22 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to use Dragon Eternal Force Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.57.07 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.53.33 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.42.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.32.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.29.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.44.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.33.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.18.58 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using Hyper Drive Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.16.29 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.15.49 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using Dragon Spur Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.12.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.44.42 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.39.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.36.30 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.02.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.00.54 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.44.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 7.27.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.32.30 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.18.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.45.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.42.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.33.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.27.17 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using Dragon Over Cannon Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 11.02.53 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using Dragon Trasher Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 11.01.53 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 6.50.24 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using Dragon Tornado Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.12.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 11.20.23 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid trying to open a portal Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 11.19.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 6.07.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 7.09.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.46.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.46.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.44.45 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.55.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 2.18.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.10.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.09.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.08.15 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to use Dragon Eternal Force Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.06.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.12.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.11.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.05.32 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.51.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.51.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.24.08 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.23.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 6.07.55 PM.JPG|The effect of Fusion Dragonoid's Dragon Astral ability Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 6.07.32 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using Dragon Astral Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.14.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 10.08.31 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.26.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.28.16 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 7.04.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 8.22.58 PM.JPG|Reptak looking at Fusion Dragonoid before uniting Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 8.22.46 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid looking at Reptak before uniting Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 8.22.27 PM.JPG|Reptak and Fusion Dragonoid unite to form Aeroblitz Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 7.13.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-05 at 4.02.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-05 at 4.01.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 10.32.35 PM.JPG fusion drago 68.JPG Game bakuganspotlightfusiondragonoid.png SkyHome.PNG What Makes Aeroblitz.PNG Artwork_VentusFusionDragonoid.jpg Fusion Dragonoid Ball Form 2.PNG|Demo Fusion Dragonoid (Open ball form) PyrusFusionDragonoid_SkyRaider.png fusion_dragonoid.jpg SkyRaiders_FusionDragonoid.jpg|Fusion Dragonoid (prototype) DragoheliosBBS.png bakuganid.png 1085776.jpg|Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid with BakuSnap Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (33).JPG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (32).JPG IMG_20161016_135348104~2.jpg Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (29).JPG|Ventus Fusion Dragonoid with BakuSnap 346346 346.JPG 5etgsw.jpg gfxjhddxgm.jpg hd,mdhg,.jpg IMG_0669.JPG|Subterra Fusion Dragonoid 383340_237980209599792_100001634457693_670887_356724092_n.jpg|Darkus Fusion Dragonoid K39prWVol5yY,34413 sky raiders dragonoid box2 rgb 72ppi.jpg|GI Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid package SkyRaiderFusionDragonoid Pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid package 11977.jpg SkyRaider FusionDragonoidPackaging.png C0d09b0e8912415ee45df37a7d83b282.jpg T1ivSwXatmXXX7gRgZ 033300.jpg|BakuCamo Fusion Dragonoid (North American packaging) K3djZatnlKiRlOvRlmRk,bakutrinity-h-mechtanium-surge-s4.jpg K3djZatnlKiRlOvRlmRk,bakutrinity-b-mechtanium-surge-s4.jpg K3djZatnlKiRlOvRlmRk,bakutrinity-a-mechtanium-surge-s4 2.jpg k3djZatnlKiRlOvRlmRk,fusion-dragonoid-sky-riders-b-bakugan-s4.jpg 08f166caf5535373770de37f2f72f2fa.jpg|European/South American packaging Sky Raiders Fusion Dragonoid 636 0.png FusionPhantom.png Other Fusiondrago.jpg Category:Image Galleries